


Fireteam Crimson

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cleaning out a Hive Nest, Keith trying to play matchmaker, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: This story will focus on Keith, Duke, and Genasi, the mentors of Nassiz, Sal, and Drei.ORHow do you play matchmaker when your two friends are too busy with their work to notice the feelings they have for each other?
Relationships: Duke/Genasi, Keith/Lucus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Fireteam Crimson

“So Duke, when are you finally going to make that move on Genasi?”, Keith asks as he dusts off the crumbled ashes, that once belonged to a Hive Knight from the rusted metal of his arms, huffing as some flakes of rust are left on his hands afterward.

“And when are you finally letting Lucus take a look at your arms and get a new breathing mask?”, the Titan asks back and Keith exhales in a deep vibrating rumble. Why did the Titan have to deflect every question back at him?

“Because he is currently busy and I don't trust anyone else to touch those. You know my backstory enough to also know why I am not trusting anyone else asides from Lucus when it comes to these”, he points to his arms and then makes a gesture around the breathing mask he's wearing.

“Yes I know...just be lucky that you are a Guardian and an Exo. Everyone else would've died of blood poisoning long ago”, Duke says and shakes his head, looking down at the ashes of the Knight that Keith had disintegrated with one single shot of his Golden Gun.

“Yeah, but even we Guardians don't have all time”, the Hunter replies and then checks the barrel of his Crimson.

“What does that mean?”

“You know about my dreams, yes?”, Keith looks up from his Handcanon, and the optics of the breathing-mask shimmer soft with his golden sol light.

“Yeah, but why are you saying that?”, Duke asks and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“To remind you of the fact that we aren't immortal, that time can and will catch up with us. I don't...I don't want those dreams to come true, but...I keep having them and it is disturbing”, the Hunter shakes his head and then lets out a sigh.

“Anyway, let's keep heading deeper. Genasi said he would wait in the chamber of this whole...thing”

“It is called a Broodchamber”, Duke chimes in, and Keith groans annoyed.

“Yay, even more, disgusting Hive shit. Really looking forward to that. I am already having you or Genasi paying for my Cleaning bill”, the Hunter stands up and picks away a few dried Hive chunks from his cloak, making a sound of disgust as with his next step his boot sinks in a few inches into the ground and an orange liquid spills onto the brown leather.

“Disgusting...”, he mutters and burns the liquid away with a simple discharge of light, following Duke behind, who holds his Sweet Business ready to fire at everything that's going to move towards them.

Both of their Ghosts are not showing themselves and Keith would've scolded his own Ghost if he did show up. Scale was a sweetheart, but they couldn't resurrect themself when they were killed and you never knew with the Hive. So better to have them hidden away, not showing themself to minimize the danger.

Duke's black armor seemed to absorb any light that came off the strange runes that were now littering the hallway and Keith gave a noise of disgust as he spotted the shell of a Ghost, fused with the strange chitin material of the tunnel that the Hive had dug down into the grounds of the Cosmodrome.

The tunnel then opened up in a hallway and Keith stepped out behind Duke, spotting the familiar red-brown robes of Genasi along with the familiar silver Nezarec's Sin, adorning the head of the Awoken. At this point, it was becoming his signature armor because he would always wear it, not matter what others were saying about the helmet, and no matter how often the Praxic's approached him, he would keep the helmet and shoo them away whenever they were bothering him about it, telling them often that they can pry it out of his cold dead hands when his final death would descend upon him. It was very amusing to watch if Keith was honest and he never would grow tired of it.

“So Genasi, what do we need to do to purge this damn nest of Hive?”, he looks at the Warlock and can almost hear the heavy inhale that Genasi takes before he speaks.

“As always you are rushing headfirst into action, consequences be damned. Did you learn nothing out of your last encounter with the Hive?”, he asks and then points to Keiths' mask.

The Hunter shrugs and then says: “Hey now I got this really cool breathing-mask out of it and can scare New Lights with stories about the Hive”

“Don't scare them too much or we don't have any fireteams left willing to fight against the Hive”, Duke says and then looks around the surprisingly empty Brood-chamber.

“Genasi, where are the eggs?”, he then asks him, and the Warlock chuckles, before he twirls his fingers, voidlight dancing over them like reflections over water as he answers: “Dead. Burned this place out and killed the Broodqueen while you two were dancing around with her Knight”

Keith giggles as he sees the subtle shudder traveling through Dukes' body and he's gonna later tease him about how skilled Genasi probably is with his hands.

“That's our Warlock”, he then praises Genasi, who lets out a groan, shaking his head.

“Well then, let's report back to the Vanguard and burn this place down”, Duke says and pulls out a tablet that he keeps close with him, writing down the important things before he looks to Keith, who approaches him.

“Let me do that, you two can burn out this nest on your own”, the Hunter suggests and Duke tilts his head, then asks with a curious tone: “Suddenly paperwork is interesting for you? Since when that?”

“Don't ask why, simply let me do it”, Keith replies and then steals the tablet out of Dukes' hands, already walking towards the entrance and waving at the two.

“Have fun!”, he then tells them as he leaves the chamber, leaving behind two confused Lightbearers.


End file.
